


Mis Cartas a Narnia

by Leishippersea_15



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Golden Age (Narnia), Other, Telmarine Age of Narnia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leishippersea_15/pseuds/Leishippersea_15
Summary: Serie de one-shots/poemas a los hermanos Pevensie y su reinado en Narnia.Basado principalmente en las películas de Narnia con algunas cosas de los libros.





	Mis Cartas a Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos  
Este es la primer obra que subo en esta plataforma y no será la última.  
Esta obra son algunos "poemas" a Narnia que se me ocurren cuando estoy aburrida, pero llevó un tiempo en una obra más en forma y grande también sobre Narnia que espero compartir pronto, mientras espero que disfruten estas pequeñas cartas que tratare de subir lo más seguido que pueda.

La noticia en pocos días había llegado a cada rincón de Narnia,en pocas semanas también a los reinos cercanos y en un par de meses llegó incluso a las lejanas islas y territorios en el Gran Océano del Oriente.

En todas partes la noticia sorprendía a todos, pues nadie podía creer que finalmente esa tierra del infinito invierno se había descongelado; y ahora en ella brillaba el sol, los lagos corrían, el pasto crecía, las flores pintaban los campos y los pájaros volaban en el cielo. Pues en el majestuoso castillo de de mármol con techo de cristal que se levantaba en ese gran desfiladero, sus cuatro tronos ya no estaban vacíos. Los cuatro chicos que lo ocupaban habían liberado a esa tierra casi olvidada y temida.

Pero la mejor noticia era que en el trono más grande de Cair Paravel se sentaba un joven, un joven que día con día hacía honor al nombramiento que se le había otorgado, pues hacía cosas magníficas para regresar la paz a su pueblo, y hacerlo el mejor de todos.

Fueron sus acciones las que llevaron al Gran Rey Peter el Magnífico, a convertirse en el mejor monarca que Narnia jamás haya tenido o tendría, y no solo en Narnia pues, en poco tiempo el Gran Rey Peter se convirtió en el mejor soberano de todos los reinos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, me encantaría saber que es lo que piensan.


End file.
